What Happened in the Bubble - One Shot
by floralheartninja
Summary: This one shot relates to my main series story "The Losing Battle of Fantasy Vs Reality". If you haven't read that, then this might not make much sense. You can still read it tho, I can't stop you. This is basically the events that went on inside Mabel's bubble once Pacifica went in herself. (read chapter 5 of 'TLBoFVsR' to have the set up)


What Happened in the Bubble

 **~Pacifica's POV~**

As soon as she entered the bubble's field, Pacifica was hit by an overwhelming about of nothing. "I thought he said it would be 'Mabel's imagination' incarnated."

She had spoken too soon. Because as soon as the words left her mouth, she was falling.

Falling down a hole she didn't know was there, with multi-coloured flashes of light whizzing past her. No end and no beginning in sight, falling with a scream ripped from her throat before she landed on something springy and was being tossed back into the air.

Finally landing again, she got up and looked around.

"What is this? A trampoline? Why?"

She looked around confused. Only to find she was standing in front of a town made of yarn and rainbows, with what looked like walking stars and stuffed animals, 80's pop music playing obnoxiously in the air, and a huge board that says 'Mabeland! Perfection, but Better!' in bold letters near the entrance to the bright, multi-coloured town.

Pacifica could only stare for a little while before managing a deadpanned, "He was _not_ kidding." and walking into the town that was trapping everyone.

* * *

It took her a while, but she eventually found someone.

Candy and Grenda were picking up hot boys on the beach. They had, at some point, changed into swimwear and were chatting up a storm with all boys on the beach. And when she says 'they were chatting up all the boys' she meant _all_ the boys.

Every boy on the beach had their eyes on the duo. Okay, maybe not _every_ boy but that was only because they had ended up fighting over who got to talk to them!

Pacifica pushed her way through the group, to get to the two lively and chatty girls. Having to, quite literally, shove boys out the way. Most of them started shouting at her, saying that Candy and Grenda wouldn't want to talk to her since she was a girl, but she didn't care.

She needed to get them out. For Dipper's sake.

When she had reached the centre, where the two girls were, Pacifica found that they had graduated from simply chatting boys up, to sucking their faces off!

She grimaced and cleared her throat to get their attention.

They didn't even make an indication that they heard her. She tried again by calling their names, only to get the same response. So this time, she shoved both girls away from the boy that each girl was trying to suck the face off and received strong worded complaints in return.

"Girls what are you doing?!" She exclaimed. Not even trying to hide her disgust over the situation.

Sure, she would flirt occasionally! But this? 'This' was _not_ flirting. Not even close.

"Oh, Pacifica! Sorry we didn't hear you!" Candy seemed surprised to even see her. Grenda, however, was not. Drawing her own conclusion immediately.

"Oh, I get it! You want the boys all to yourself, huh? Well, not gonna happen Richie! These boys are ours!" By now, Candy had gotten over her surprise and had started to back her friend up.

"Yeah Pacifica! These boys are ours." She then said something in Korean that Pacifica couldn't understand, but was pretty sure was a _very_ thinly veiled death threat.

She wanted to get the pair out, but didn't want to test the look in shorter girl's eyes. So she, hesitantly, left the crowd of boys. All of them screaming that they 'told her so'.

Once far enough away she huffed. _"Well that did a lot of good. Now what am I going to do?"_

Looking around, she found that the Multi-Bear and That-One-Manotaur -She-Couldn't-Remember-The-Name-Of were standing on one of the street corners talking. When she saw them, a light bulb went off in her head and she quickly ran over.

"Hey! You two!" She yelled at them as she approached. Just like Candy and Grenda though, they didn't seem to notice her until she was right in front of them.

"Hey," she huffed a little, trying to recover from the physical strain she was putting her petite frame through. _"I need to run more."_ she thought.

"Ah, hello young one. What is it you needed?" The Multi-Bear was at least courteous enough to ask. What's-His-Name just gave her the stink eye. _"Rude."_

"Well, I need to get everyone out of here. Dipper's getting really worried and if I don't hurry, I feel like he'll just leave! He won't be able to survive in his state alone!"

The two just looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What?"

"You do know that Dippy Fresh is fine right?" It was Still-Can't-Remember-His-Name's time to talk. Using a condescending tone that was similar to one her father would use with her, but with less of a refined tone and more of that of a brute.

"Dippy Fresh? What are yo-" She cut off her own question with a soft 'oh' and quickly turned and walked away from them.

If they wanted to replace Dipper just like that, then fine. She had better people to help than them.

* * *

After a long time walking, she finally found someone else.

This place was surprisingly big and easy to get lost in. She swore she got lost at least five times! And some places were inaccessible unless you had a vehicle of some sort.

What _was_ this place?!

But she had finally found someone. They were in a perfect replica of the Mystery Shack. There was Wendy, Soos, Stan and…

Mabel.

Pacifica was at the door in an instant. Practically throwing the door of it's hinges, as she was tackled in a hug.

Rage at the situation gone in a second, she just stood there stunned and confused as Mabel continued to crush her in a bear hug.

Once released, she had to gasp for the breath that had been crushed out of her.

"Pacifica! I thought I wouldn't see you again! This is perfect!"

Pacifica looked up to see Mabel's award winning smile, full of braces-covered-teeth and took up most of her face.

It really looked unnatural in this lighting.

When Pacifica looked around, she found that most of the Shack's other occupants were still too focused with a game of cards to notice her. She looked back to Mabel, and she seemed to be expecting an answer or response to something.

"What..?" She asked lamely. She really had no more words for this. Now that her rage had gone, she didn't have anything to say.

Wait, why was she angry again?

"I _said_ , 'isn't this great?' Now everyone's here! Grunkle Stan! Soos! Wendy! Candy and Grenda! A few other people I forgot about…" She trailed off at the end, mumbling things as if to try and remember.

However, the simple fact that she didn't even _know_ how many she had managed to trap in this prison did _nothing_ to calm her worries.

"Well, that's the thing Mabel…" She started, unsure of how she was gonna go about this. Someone had already failed before right?

Wait, who was that? She was sure something had happened before she got into this bubble but what? She couldn't remember.

"I can't stay. No, _we_ can't stay. We need to get everyone out of here!" She wasn't sure why, but she knew she couldn't stay. Someone was depending on her.

Right?

"What? Whyyyyy?" Mabel said in a whiney tone, and suddenly she had the attention of everyone in the room.

 _"Creepy."_

"Why do you wanna leave? Everything's perfect here! Anything you want, Mabeland delivers!" She clapped her hands and suddenly there was a _huge_ sundae in everyone's hands but Pacifica's. Soos and Stan instantly started to chow down on the sweet.

"Mabel, I can't stay here. It might seem all bright colours and rainbows, but I can't stay! I can't!"

"But why?" Mabel tilted her head to the side in a childish gesture. She was obviously _not_ taking this serious. They needed to leave!

...

Right?

"Well…" Pacifica avoided looking at Mabel directly. She felt like she was forgetting something but didn't know what. She just _knew_ she had to leave, but couldn't remember the 'why' for the life of her.

"I…" She sighed. "I don't know okay? I just know we can't stay! We need to leave! Right now!"

Pacifica looked around frantically, but everyone but Mabel was giving her a weird look that unnerved her greatly. Mabel, meanwhile, was watching her with a sad expression on her face. Looking at it made Pacifica feel like she had just done something extremely wrong.

Like, shot a happy, healthy puppy wrong.

She wanted to take back what she just said immediately but… she had to leave.

… …

Right?

"Why?" Mabel sounded so heartbroken. It hurt _a lot_ to hear someone talk that dejectedly. She can't leave after that, right?

Right.

"Pleeaase? Please stay?" Mabel whined once again. Pacifica just looked down at the floor.

"Okay… I'll stay." It hurt to say. Like she had just torn out some part of her heart. But why? There was nothing wrong, was there? She wasn't leaving anyone.

Suddenly, a door to one of the other rooms flings open. A boy riding in on a skateboard, dressed in strangely 80's style clothing and radiators on his face.

"Flipp-a-dipp-dipp!" He announces. Pacifica _really_ doesn't know what to make of this.

Mabel seems to notice her confusion, as she quickly gestures between Pacifica and the strangely dressed boy introducing them.

"Oh! Pacifica, this is Dippy Fresh. Dippy Fresh, this is Pacifica. She's a good friend of mine!"

"Wow, Dude awesome!" He holds his hand up for a high-five but Pacifica doesn't return it.

How could she be so _stupid?!_

This was exactly why she needed to leave! This 'Dippy Fresh' had replaced Dipper! Dipper had been so distraught when he told her about it, and everytime he seemed to appear in conversation, Dipper would flinch!

She had almost abandoned him too…

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!

Instead of returning Dippy Fresh's high-five, she ended up punching him in the face.

"YOU!" She screamed. Full unbridled rage back and wanting blood.

"HOW DARE YOU REPLACE DIPPER!" She was still screaming. It was enough to get everyone's attention on her once again, sundaes forgotten watching the scene that was unfolding.

"Pacifica! What do you think you're doing?!"

Mabel got in between her and Dippy Fresh, while the others got the 'poor excuse for Dipper' off the floor. It looked like she had broken his nose. _"Good."_

She looked at Mabel, and a with her anger at Dippy Fresh sufficiently satisfied, a whole _new_ anger rose up. _Mabel_ was the one to _create_ Dippy Fresh.

"WHAT AM **_I_** DOING?! WHAT ARE **_YOU_** DOING, MABEL?! **_YOU'RE_** THE ONE WHO REPLACED THEIR **_BROTHER,_** NOT ME!"

She was now screaming in Mabel's face, receiving a small collective gasp afterwards. She felt her lips curl upwards.

 _"That's right, the precious Mabel Pines replaced her brother. How much of a princess is she now?"_ She expected everyone to jump on Mabel asking if it was true or not.

That didn't happen.

 _Instead,_ what happened was everyone jumped on _her._ Accusing her of falsely accusing Mabel. Apparently, Dippy Fresh _was_ her brother.

That just made her more angry.

She continued to scream. This time at anyone siding with the terrible replacement for Dipper.

How could they not see she was right?! Dippy Fresh was _not_ Mabel's brother. Mabel's _real_ brother, was waiting outside for them. ALL ALONE! He still believed in them! And they just forgot about him?! They just REPLACED him _too?!_

 _How?_

 _"How could they do that?!"_

She was honestly disgusted with them all. If they wanted to forget Dipper so badly then _fine!_ They didn't deserve his friendship, trust and love. Not if they were gonna do _this_ with all of that! A person's friendship, trust and love were sacred! She knew that now.

So, _how_ could they not?! One of the two that taught _her_ and their family?

 _"How could they just do that?!"_

Eventually, she was thrown out of the _prison bubble_ for _'causing a scene'_ and _'assaulting the down darling'._

Town Darling her ass!

Dippy Fresh was nothing but a lame imitation of the real thing. And she was going to make sure Dipper _knew_ it. He was extremely self conscious of that after all.

* * *

Upon finding herself outside of the bubble, the first thing Pacifica noticed was the sound of crying.

Looking around frantically, she saw Dipper curled up into a tight ball in the opening to the cave in the cliff.

 _"I must have been gone too long."_ She thought, rushing over to him instantly. Rage long gone. Replaced only with worry for Dipper and sadness that she had made him wait, for what was obviously too long for him to handle.

She placed a gentle had on his shoulder and he flinched, slowly bringing his head up to look at her. She opened her arms for him, and he wasted no time _at all_ to dive into her arms to cry. She held him tightly, while rubbing patterns on his back and murmuring soft words to comfort him.

She now knows _something_ from that venture at least.

She _hates_ that bubble and _everyone_ inside it.

 _Everyone._


End file.
